The objective of this proposal is to provide data for an integrated picture of the biochemical effects of the cannabinoids and their metabolites in a selected group of model systems. These will include preparations of intact Leydig cells and luteal cells from murine sources, HeLa cells, and various bacterial strains for mutagenicity testing. Subcellular preparations to be used are cholesterol esterases from gonadal and neuronal tissues, phospholipases from the same sources and hepatic oxygenases. Murine synaptosomes will also be investigated as a possible model system for the proposed studies. Arachidonic acid metabolism and prostaglandin synthetase effects will be studied in all of the above systems. Effects on cAMP levels will be monitored in systems where significant prostaglandin effects are observed. These metabolites studies will extend and complement our ongoing project on the mechanism of action of the primary cannabinoids.